When Forces Collide
by Brian-chan
Summary: A war has finally come to the Shinobi world. But before that, Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Chouji are sent on a rescue mission aid with the scouting of the new hidden village. Who and what will be victorious?
1. Orders

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. This is gonna be a long story with different parts so I hope you like it. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!

**WHEN FORCES COLLIDE**

**Chapter 1**

Tsunade stood at her desk trying (well not really) to do her paper work given to her by Shizune. She though about Sakura, about how the young kunoichi had improved so much. But not only her, but all of her friends, especially that brat Naruto. He had finally rescued Sasuke. In the past she had seen better shinobi but all in all, she was proud of her 16 year old apprentice. She even thought of her as her own daughter.

"Tsunade-sama will you please get back to work????" Raged Shizune. Tsunade sighed and muttered a "sure, whatever." As she got back work.

At Ichirakus

"Ramen...RAMEN!!!!!" Shouted Naruto and Chouji in unison as they stared at the noodles and hot soup, their mouthes watering.

"Oh will you just shut up both of you its just ramen." Said Ino and Sakura together.

Shikamaru just sighed and muttered "Troublesome" over and over again under his breath while sasuke just stood there looking calm but annoyed.

"Not just any Ramen…" Naruto started..."Ichiraku Ramen!!!" Chouji finished.

Just then, Kakashi poofed up out of nowhere. "Everyone come quickly. Tsunade-sama wishes to see all of you." Kakashi stated.

"But we were just about to eat Ramen." Said Naruto shocked that his former sensei would tell him to leave his beloved Ramen and follow him.

"Just let us finish..."

But before Naruto could finish his sentence, Sakura bonked him on the head and started to drag him away from his food.

"Come on lets get going." The pink haired kunoichi said as she paid for the food without any of them touching it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I WANT MY RAMEN GIVE ME MY RAMEN NOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Screamed Naruto as Sakura dragged him away from the food he had always loved, as everyone else followed.

At Tsunade's Office

Tsunade sat in her office wondering when those fools would show up.

Finally, the door came flying open as Naruto yelled: "HEY GRANNY WHATS THE DEAL??? CAN'T I EAT MY RAMEN IN PEACE????"

At this Tsunade just lost it. "QUIET FOOL." She screamed as everyone else in the room decided to shut up when the slug princess decided to go on one of her rampages.

"As I was saying..." Tsunade said. "You people here shall go on a mission. A rescue mission to be specific."

"A rescue mission, what for? Who do we have to rescue?" Ino asked.

"Well I sent Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, and Neji on a scouting mission. There has been rumors saying that there is a new hidden village called the Hidden Village of Darkness that has apparently plans to start a all out war between the countries and their respected Shinobi villages. So I sent those six people to find out more and they haven't come back yet. Then one of Shino's bugs came to me just an hour ago, telling me that they needed help and that they were in mortal danger." Tsunade said.

"Your mission, is to find and rescue those six even if it costs you your lives." She continued.

"Besides, I have been interested to see how well you six have improved in the last three years. Here's a scroll on all the information that Shino's bug gave me. DO NOT LOSE IT OR LET IT FALL INTO ENEMY HANDS." Tsunade ordered. "You leave in one hour, get ready." Tsunade said. "Oh and one more thing." She said. "Try and stay alive."

As the six shinobi left to get ready for the task that lay ahead.


	2. The Journey

**Author: **just to let ya know that I am a new author so please give me tips on how to get better.

**

* * *

**

**PART 1: THE RESCUE**

**Chapter 2**

"Oi can we get going already???" Complained Naruto for about the gazillionth time.

Still nobody answered.

"HELLO HAS EVERYONE HERE DIED OR SOMETHING???" He screamed finally after a very long period of silence.

"SHUT UP" Sakura yelled as she bopped him on the head.

"It will take us a while to find where Shino and his group is anyway." Said Shikamaru as Sasuke nodded.

So they set off...finally.

(2 Days Later)

We've been searching and searching and we still have found nothing!!! And I'm HUNGRY." Complained Chouji and Naruto nodded, showing his practiced puppy face.

"WILL YOU QUIT YOUR COMPLAINING YOUR GONNA GIVE ME A MIGRANE." Yelled Ino.

"This is gonna get us no where." Muttered Sasuke.

Shikamaru sighed and said "How troublesome" under his breath and started to think.

(1 Hour Later)

As they searched and searched, Shikamaru kept trying not to come to the conclusion that Shino and his group were dead. But still, they searched, and searched some more.

As they came to your usual waterfall of terror, (Ya know, the ones that are really really steep and have jagged rocks at the bottom which a character always falls down on)

But because of Naruto's stupidity, he didn't watch where he was going so he tripped over a rock, and went tumbling down the waterfall. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Naruto yelled over and over again. Everyone watched in horror as he fell towards his doom.

Naruto grinned and started making hand seals. "Summoning Jutsu" He yelled as a giant toad appeared to break his summoner's fall.

"NARUTO DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT DAMMIT." Screamed Sakura.

"Don't worry I was just..." But before Naruto could finish his sentence he stumbled on something suspicious.

"HEY EVERYONE I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING THAT LOOKS SUSPICIOUS COME DOWN AND CHECK IT OUT." Naruto yelled up to his friends.

So Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke came down using their chakra to walk on the walls.

As they came to where Naruto was, he pointed to a large pole with seals on it.

As Shikamaru and Sakura examined it, they both starting making hand signs and was able to remove the seals on the pole. Suddenly, two doors appeared where the pole was.

Everyone stared at the doors until Shikamaru finally said "Ok fine lets split up. Ino and Chouji with me, and Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura take the other door. We meet back here in 1 hour." Shikamaru said.

"Good luck everyone" Sakura said as the two teams entered their respected doors.

* * *

Okay, people I am not gonna update till I get at least 3 reviews. The action starts in the third chappy: The enemy revealed!!!! 


	3. explored, captured, dead

**Chapter 3**

"Come on lets keep going." Shikamaru said.

"But it seems like we've been walking around in circles." Complained Chouji. "And I'm hungry."

"Wait a second." Ino said. "Yeah we've been walking around in circles. We've passed this same marking on the wall already." She concluded.

Shikamaru examined the wall and started making hand seals and put his hand on the wall.

A part of the wall disappeared revealing three doors.

"Hmmmmmm. Alright everyone take a different door and keep going." Shikamaru said taking out a kunai. Ino and Chouji did the same.

"Alright, everyone meet back at the cave's entrance with the other group like we planned." Said Shikamaru.

And they split up, each taking a different door.

(Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura)

"Where are we??? We have been walking around for hours." Complained Naruto.

Sakura glared at him.

"Naruto, quit complaining. Why can't you----

But at that moment, a trapdoor opened from under her leaving her speechless as she fell into the darkness.

"Sakura!" Shouted Naruto, as he bent down to see where the pink haired kunoichi went.

"Its no use lets keep going." Sasuke said calmly.

Naruto got up, using a wall for support. "But what if-." But before Naruto could finish his sentence, the wall he was leaning on gave way and Naruto disappeared as well.

"Shit" Muttered Sasuke, as he walked on, hoping to find them along the way.

(Ino)

Ino walked through a long, deep, dark hall, with her kunai at hand. Suddenly, a man in a black cloak appeared behind her and threw a dozen kunai her way, hitting her in vital areas. But Ino disappeared, leaving a log behind. The real Ino came behind her attacker a got ready to strike, but the man disappeared and came from behind, striking the female kunoichi with the palm of his hand. Ino blacked out and saw no more.

(Chouji)

Chouji, walked up a long spiral staircase, with his kunai at hand.

When he got to the top, a black figure appeared in front of Chouji. The mystery man was wearing a black vest and pants, and a black mask with a strange and different shinobi headband that Chouji had never seen.

"Who are you?" Chouji shouted, gripping his kunai more tightly.

But the black figure didn't respond but got into a fighting stance. Chouji immediately jumped back and threw his kunai at the mystery man. The ninja started making hand signs and black chakra started coming out from his hands, forming and bending it into a shield, blocking the kunai. Chouji just stood there looking surprised. The figure dispelled the shield which instantly turned back into chakra. As the masked shinobi made more hand seals, the black chakra started to swirl around him. Chouji took out a scroll, opened and out came a long sharp pointy spear. Chouji faced the masked man.

The masked shinobi started to make more hand seals. Suddenly, the black chakra swirling around him turned into sharp pointy needles. The needles went flying straight for Chouji. The Akimichi clan member deflected all the needles with his spear and charged right at his attacker. The masked shinobi made more hand seals as more black chakra came pouring out. Forming the chakra into the shape of a sword, the masked shinobi charged at Chouji as well.

KA-BOOM

An explosion erupted and Chouji was thrown high into the air. The masked shinobi suddenly appeared from behind Chouji, kicking the Akimichi clan member in the back of the head while they were both still in the air. Chouji collapsed in a heap, and saw no more.

(Sakura)

Sakura awoke suddenly with a very large bump on her head.

"Where am I??" She wondered aloud.

She got up, taking a look at her surroundings without speaking or making a sound. Tsunade had once told her that if you find yourself in an unknown area, look around before you talk, it might just save your life. All there was was a dark passageway with absolutely no light.

Sakura started making hand seals and muttered "Chakra light" Her hand started to glow in bright blue chakra, using it to guide herself through the passageway, taking out a kunai with the other hand.

As she walked along the passageway, half a dozen kunai came flying at Sakura. Sakura whirled around and blocked all of the kunai with her own kunai. Sakura then saw a black hooded figure with a shinobi headband facing her. Sakura took out a shuriken. As she threw it, she started making hand seals. "Shuriken clone" yelled Sakura as another dozen shuriken came at the hooded shinobi. The hooded shinobi jumped out of the way and threw another kunai at Sakura. Sakura blocked the kunai with her kunai and threw a kunai of her own, this time with an explosion tag attached. The hooded shinobi dodged the kunai as well, and the kunai hit the wall and exploded. This threw the hooded shinobi off balance so Sakura then threw a smoke bomb at her attacker, giving the hooded shinobi a face full of smoke. Sakura then appeared in front of her attacker and delivered a bone-crushing punch to the right temple of the hooded shinobi. The hooded shinobi was dead on the spot. Sakura stared at the lifeless body, panting and out of breath. Sakura then got up and walked away, hoping to find the others.

(Sasuke)

Sasuke walked along a long narrow corridor, his sharingan blazing.

Farther and farther he walked, until he came to a large open space. There, there was a long narrow bridge, connecting to the other side.

Sasuke looked down below the bridge to see nothing but pitch black. As he crossed the bridge, he caught a glimpse of a black figure in the darkness.

Suddenly, black darts came flying out of nowhere, soaring straight for Sasuke. Sasuke saw what was happening so he blocked each dart with a kunai. Sasuke's attacker came flying right at him. Sasuke was ready but just then, the figure disappeared and came behind Sasuke. Sasuke was able to read his attackers movements and was able to jump out of the way as the black figure swung at the raven haired Nin with a sword. Sasuke jumped out of the way and threw a kunai at the mysterious figure. The figure blocked the kunai with his sword and charged at Sasuke. Sasuke started making hand signs.

FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIREBALL

Sasuke spit out a large fireball that went straight for his attacker.

BOOM

An explosion erupted and the black figure was sent back. Losing his balance, Sasuke 's attacker lost his balance and fell off the bridge, and out of sight.

Sasuke stared down at the darkness, shrugged, and walked across the bridge.

He then walked through a door and stumbled upon a masked shinobi, who was apparently dead. Sasuke looked at the masked man, shrugged, took out a kunai, and walked further through the dark hallway.

Suddenly, half a dozen shuriken came flying at Sasuke who deflected it with his kunai. He then saw a glimpse of a pink as a kunai came crashing down on him. Blocking the kunai with a kunai of his own, Sasuke looked up to see Sakura looking down at him.

Sakura gasped.

"Oh Sasuke, I didn't know it was you." The pink haired kunoichi said. "I heard footsteps and got panicky so I decided to attack. I just got attacked a few minutes ago."

"Yeah same here" Muttered Sasuke. "Come on, lets keep going. We might be able to find one of the others."

So they set off into the darkness, Sasuke's Sharingan blazing and Sakura's hand glowing in chakra.

(Shikamaru)

Shikamaru was walking along a dark hall. He was especially annoyed because he couldn't see a thing. Not only that, but if someone came along, he would have a hard time using his shadow in this darkness.

But still he walked, and walked.

He then heard a very familiar voice shout "YYAAAAA! PREPARE TO DIE!!!"

Shikamaru looked up to see Naruto charging right at him. Suddenly Naruto stopped.

"Oh it's you. Hi Shikamaru." Naruto said as he looked around his surroundings.

"Where the heck are we anyway?"

"Beats me."

"Well you're the genius here your supposed to know"

"JUST BECAUSE I'M A GENIUS DOESN'T MEAN I KNOW EVERYTHING" Shouted Shikmaru.

"Well you should or you'r not considered a genius; that's how it works." Said Naruto.

"Well at least I'm not stupid enough to trip over a rock and fall down a waterfall with sharp jagged rocks at the bottom." Shikamaru countered.

"Hey its not my fault; I was dropped when I was a baby." Protested Naruto.

"Sigh. This argument is too troublesome." Muttered Shikamaru.

"Well…" Naruto began. But before he could finish his sentence, about two dozen kunai came flying out of nowhere. Naruto dodged them and so did Shikmaru. The two leaf shinobi stared down a pair of shinobi, each wearing a foreign headband that neither Naruto and Shikmaru could recognize. Naruto started making hand signs.

WIND STYLE: SHURIKEN TYPHOON

Naruto threw half a dozen shuriken into the air. Together, the shuriken started to spin around and around, creating a strong tornado. The tornado started to spin toward the two enemy shinobi, the two ninja tried to jump out of the way, but they couldn't. "Shadow bind technique success." Said Shikmaru as he grinned. The shuriken typhoon split in two, to follow both enemy ninja. As the two typhoons came closer and closer to their separate targets, Shikmaru released the his Shadow Bind. The two enemy ninja had no where to run as they were both devoured into the two typhoons. The Shuriken inside the typhoons ripped the enemy ninja to shreads till a there was bloody mess everywhere. The two typhoons stopped spinning as the shuriken, splattered with blood, fell to the ground with a clang.

Shikamaru and Naruto stared at the bloody mess for a while. After a bit they continued walking together.

They walked and walked, hoping to find at least a clue on where the others were. They both tried hard not to think that their friends since childhood, were dead.

Finally, they came to a door. The two comrades look at each other and nodded. They opened the door, and what they saw inside that room shocked them. They gasped at the sight


End file.
